object_fillerfandomcom-20200214-history
But I'm Not Done Yet!
But I'm Not Done Yet! 'is the first part of the first episode of [[Object Filler Again|''Object Filler Again]]. It was released on the 2nd of April, 2018 '''Plot Grenade, Lighthouse, Pizza, and Rainbow Star are seen having a show-off competition. Lighthouse shines his light at Pizza, making him think that he was blinded. Rainbow Star shows that she can fly while leaving a rainbow trail behind her. Grenade shows that he can explode, and even though Lighthouse tried to stop him, he explodes anyway. Totally Featureless Cube, Berry, and Blueberry Kombucha were watching them. Totally Featureless Cube asked if they were having another show-off competition. Berry responded with probably, because she said that Grenade does them often. Blueberry Kombucha told Totally Featureless Cube to go join them, but he declines, because he doesn't have any features. Blueberry Kombucha said she forgot Tent asked Blue iPhone Plug to go scare Bed again, but Blue iPhone Plug said that they have been doing it for the past few days and it was starting to get boring. Tent decides to do it himself, so he jumped on Bed, making her scream. Windowy then asked Kidz Bop 7 who 'those people' are. Kidz Bop 7 said they were recommended characters. They both go see who they are, and they were Kidz Bop 7.420 and Windowy 2.0. Windowy said they looked alot like him and Kidz Bop 7. He asked Kidz Bop 7.420 if she wanted to meet ABC Logo, and she said yes. Grave For ABC Logo's Pie and The Ketchup That You Accidentally Squirted To Your Napkin So Now Its Hard And It Still Had Napkin Pieces On It watched as Windowy and Kidz Bop 7.420 run over to see ABC Logo. Grave said that he wished that he could talk to Windowy, and TKTYASTYNSNIHAISHNPOI ask why he can't, because Windowy is super open to everyone. But Grave said he was worried he didn't like him. TKTYASTYNSNIHAISHNPOI said that Windowy even likes Evil ABC Logo. However Grave said he was still scared to do so. TKTYASTYNSNIHAISHNPOI said to do it when he's ready. Later, Windowy tells ABC Logo that he just met Kidz Bop 7.420, which ABC Logo finds cool. However, Kidz Bop 7.420 thought that they were enemies because Windowy ate ABC Logo's pie. But ABC Logo revealed that the pie wasn't his, and it was Evil ABC Logo's Pie, Windowy said it confused him too. Then Windowy saw FCF Logo and he told her to meet Kidz Bop 7.420, but FCF Logo said she had to do something important. FCF Logo then asked My Profile Picture if she wanted to join the logo/profile picture club, and she said that she'll think about it. FCF Logo said that Club Penguin Logo was in the club, just to let her know. Unregistered Hypercam 2 was then seen as a rectangle in the corner of the screen. Trashy noticed this and told him to stop. He went back to his normal self and asked "what". Trashy said that whenever he does that, he feels weird, Unregistered Hypercam 2 did it to Guy instead. When he did, Guy screamed. Happy Meal was talking to McDonald's Chicken Nuggets when Plate inturrupted them and asked them if she could be a part of their gang. Happy Meal said that she was disgusting, and nobody eats a happy meal or chicken nuggets on plates. McDonald's Chicken Nuggets agreed, because he didn't think she was cool, and you have to be really cool to be a part of their gang. Happy Meal used Nutshack as an example, and he asked him if he wanted to be a part of their gang, but he said no. Happy Meal then told Plate that Nutshack was so cool, he didn't even want to be a part of their gang. Plate then said that she didn't either. McDonald's Chicken Nuggets said that Plate was cool behind his back, with Happy Meal agreeing with him. Later, Mr. Sketch Marker suggests to the other objects that now that there are all out of the Loser Box, they should host their own object show, however Drummy immediately disagrees, because he has already in one, and it wasn't even good to begin with. Mr. Sketch Marker says that they're gonna try again and make it better, but Drummy whispers that they're just going to make it worse. Despite this, Wooden Spoon and Entire SSG Cast want to participate in the new show. The Logo/Profile Picture club also decide to join. Diamondcup67 said that he was excited, because this will be his first time competing. My Profile Picture said it was the same for her, but she then asks why ABC Logo isn't in their club. FCF Logo didn't think of that, so he asks ABC Logo if he wanted to join the club, but Windowy said that if ABC Logo joins, him and Kidz Bop 7.420 will have to join also. FCF then asks Evil ABC Logo instead, and he said sure, in a evil way Rainbow Star is seen flying in the sky, then she comes down with the other objects. Mr. Sketch Marker said that he felt they were missing people and Pink Marker The Teenage Girl reveal that Drummy, Kidz Bop 7, and Windowy 2.0 haven't joined yet. Mr. Sketch Marker asks them to join the show to make it better. Windowy 2.0 and Kidz Bop 7 actually join, but Drummy still refuses to join. Mr. Sketch Marker then lets him go, but then Drummy starts to feel lonely, so he finally decides to join the show, because he 'wants to see how bad it is' Mr. Sketch Marker says they should start the first challenge since everyone is here. ABC Logo says they need a host to do challenges. Windowy says he should host because he won Object Filler, but Wooden Spoon, Grenade and My Channel Logo But Put Green Headphones On His Head And He Has All Limbs And They Are Green And He Has White Eyes And A White Smile Like This He Also Has Green Sunglasses And Its Name Is CT But Make His Eyes Visible Thru The But If U Cant Then Take Off The Glasses﻿ also want to host. Then everybody started to argue, but Mr. Sketch Marker stopped them by shouting at them through a conveniently placed megaphone. He said that the first challenge should determine who would be the host, but Puhpucks Boost Label and Guy don't want to do a challenge. Then everyone started to argue again, and Mr. Sketch Marker tried to get them to stop, but Kidz Bop 8 ran over, took the microphone, and told Mr. Sketch Marker to stop screaming, which knocked him out. Then That One Side View Mirror On The Passenger Side Of My Moms Car That Bumped Me In The Left Arm Recently said that Cool Glasses should host again, but nobody agreed with her. Then Entire SSG Cast said they should let someone vote for the host, which Pizza thought was a good idea. Everyone then started to argue, but when they were, Windowy explained to the viewers about the voting and stuff. In the stinger, Dirt Pile said it was their first after credits scene and he asked what they should do with it. Kidz Bop 8 said they should delete it. Soundtrack Trivia * This episodes title may be a reference to the fact that it is a continuation of Object Filler, as it had an abrupt finale. Category:Season 2 Episode Category:Episodes